Talk:Ridley's Lair
Name of Robots Does anybody know the name of the round robots found in Ridley's Lair? I need their names for a upcoming thesis. User:Tuckerscreator 12:29 09 May 2009 :Round robots? The only round robot-like things I can think of are the Atomics, but I don't believe those appeared in Ridley's area. Which game do you mean, and can you be more specific about the enemy? My best guess as of now would be the Holtz, as it appears vaguely robotic due to its armor, but it's not really 'round'. As far as spherical critters go, there's the Viola and Multiviola, but those are fireballs and not remotely robots. Dazuro 20:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) The robots are encountered in Metroid Zero Mission. There are several types of these robots. There is a blue type, which simply rolls around the walls. There is a stronger gold varient, which behaves the same. But there is also a variant of the gold variety, which flies, has a symbol of some sort on its body, and has several bubblelike spehers orbiting its body as it flies. They are round and about the same size as the Morph Ball. User:Tuckerscreator 13:28 09 May 2009 :Uh... you sure you don't mean Violas and Multiviolas? Violas roll around walls and multiviolas have more detail and bounce around rooms. Still, they're not even close to being robots. Dazuro 20:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) That sounds like them. But if they aren't robots, then what are they? User:Tuckerscreator 21:33 09 May 2009 :Hell, they're just weird fireball aliens. The first game's manual simply called them "simple-structure organisms" or something like that, while Super called them "fiery organisms". That's all we know. Dazuro 20:37, 9 May 2009 (UTC) In that case, we neeed to fix this article, because it seemed to refer to them as robots. User:Tuckerscreator 13:38 09 May 2009 :Yeah, I was wondering about that. I couldn't think of a single robot in the entire area, but didn't wanna change it without a second opinion. Dazuro 20:46, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::So I looked it up (on this very site--might wanna try that in the future, eh?). "These also appear in the fire region. You have to be extra careful of them as they move much faster. These are the products of the life force that Mother Brainbreathes into the molten rock. They have the same attacking power as the Holtz and the Dessgeega from the same habitat." There you go. They're basically mini-Thardus made from molten rock instead of Phazon ore, as far as I can tell. Dazuro That shoots a bit of a hole in my theory, but I guess I can live with it. User:Tuckerscreator 13:12 10 May 2009 Horizontal...? Well, in ZM, I noticed that Kraid's Lair has a tall emphasis (no sideways scrolling) and Ridley's has a short emphasis (no up/down scrolling.). Oh, and the closest I have to robots in ZM in Ridley is the Holtz, fyi 22:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) That's odd. I think I'll actually count up the different rooms. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't really think those numbers suggest a pattern, unfortunately. Probably just a coincidence, like the seeming importance of the number 3. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I meant, look at the map. Kraid has no sideways scrolling, and Ridley has no up and down scrolling in their map screens. And, yes, I am finishing my Unknown Items Work cheat run today. Ridley can only take 4 charged Plasma/Wave/Ice/Long beam shots! Oh, and if you're wondering, be careful with what you do. If the ship's there, you can't take the Power Bomb in the Landing Site. Make sure it's not there, with the Always Charged Shots off, then take the tank, then leave the room and activate the Always Charged Shots. That way the ship remains there when you need to escape. 00:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ... The map is where I got this data. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ...oh. I had to reset my game because I was stuck. I ended up in the Zero Suit Sequence with-Varia Suit, Charge Beam, Long Beam, Power Grip, all my Missile upgrades. But no Morph Ball, or even an auto-morph thing. So I reset and started in Tourian, said, "Screw it, let's go into Chozodia via Crateria." and that's where I am. But I'll head into Tourian now. 01:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) (And did you see the layout? The map in Kraid was designed to be taller, and Ridley was designed to be wider, because of the long room on the bottom!) Move to Ridley's Hideout? After doing a bit of investigation, I can't seem to find any official sources that refer to Kraid's Lair and Ridley's Lair by those specific names. Unless someone can provide evidence otherwise, I'm thinking that these are just unofficial fan names, so I propose we move to a more official name. Our best options are... *Mini-Boss Hideout II (from the Metroid manual) *Ridley's Hideout (from Nintendo Power guide for Metroid, plus Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide) *Ridley's Chamber (from Sound in Action; would require Ridley's Chamber to be moved to "Ridley's Chamber (theme)") *Ridley (area) (from Zero Mission) Personally, I'm voting for Ridley's Hideout, since it's more concise than the other options; it also has the added benefit of being the only name to apply to multiple games, as this article does. But before I make the move, does anyone else want to make another suggestion? --PeabodySam (talk) 19:37, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Rock Formation Are you sure the rock formation doesn't resemble Ridley in any way? Meaning the teeth, claws, and the fact that this is in Ridley's Lair?? This clearly makes sense unless Nintendo says otherwise... DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 02:05, September 11, 2019 (UTC) :You mean the one you enter that leads into a large cavern at the end of which is an item? You climb up the room and there are falling boulders? That room? That statue doesn't really look like Ridley at all. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:27, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Sure it does!! Think about it...the facial features, the claws, the color scheme, and the fact that this is situated within Ridley's own lair. Could be like a warning to travelers similar to Amorbis. Also, Ridley did create his own robot, so... DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:24, September 11, 2019 (UTC)